Field
The present disclosure generally relates to power amplifiers.
Description of the Related Art
To boost the power amplifier efficiency while maintaining good linearity, class F and inverse class F power amplifiers have been adopted by many linear power amplifier designers. However, maintaining the operation of class F and inverse class F power amplifiers often requires the use of harmonic terminations at the output of the power amplifier. Maintaining good harmonic terminations across a broad frequency bandwidth while achieving a higher maximum power amplifier efficiency can be difficult. For example, usually the power amplifier efficiency drops as bandwidth increases.